1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to boarding ladders for boats. More particularly, it concerns such ladders designed primarily to be mounted on pleasure boats, particularly pontoon and raft type boats, either in a lowered, boarding position in which at least part thereof is immersed in the water or a raised, stowage position clear of the water with parts thereof folded into a space saving arrangement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boarding ladders for pleasure boats, as opposed to those intended for use on freighters and other large vessels, can be divided into two broad classes, namely, those that are carried on mounts permanently attached to the boat and those that simply hang by a hook portion on the boat during use. This invention relates to the type that involve permanent attachment mounts.
Some ladders of the permanent mount type are attached to platforms that extend from the boat, generally aft of the stern, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 4,462,485 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 901,268, filed Aug. 29, 1986. Others of the permanent mount type are designed to be attached directly to the topsides per se of the boat, e.g., see U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,720 and co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 917,801, filed Oct. 10, 1986 and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 048,543, filed May 11, 1987. This invention relates to boat ladders that can be mounted in both ways, i.e., on a stern platform or directly on the boat topsides.
One problem with boat boarding ladders on a variety of pleasure boats is their storage when not in use. Pontoon boats and raft boats which have become very popular for use on inland waterways are examples of the type of pleasure boats on which this storage problem has been acute. This invention provides improved boarding ladders that can be conveniently stowed on pontoon and other boats in a safe, space saving manner when not in use.